<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Grand King's Comfort King by ElotheFairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906701">The Grand King's Comfort King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElotheFairy/pseuds/ElotheFairy'>ElotheFairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu 2020-2022 Drabbles and Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and I needed the thought of Iwa-chan comforting me to cheer me up lol, yall I just wrote this cause I had a bad day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElotheFairy/pseuds/ElotheFairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's having a rough day. Iwa-chan decides to do what he does best-make him feel better. </p><p>Very self indulgent, def save this to read on a bad day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu 2020-2022 Drabbles and Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Grand King's Comfort King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: <br/>Me: has a lonely, melancholy day<br/>Also me, an intellectual: Must....write comforting....Iwa-chan....for mental health....</p><p>Heyo, just so ya know, this one shot was partially inspired by radio-silents' artwork of Oikawa falling asleep while studying, check it out here:<br/>https://radio-silents.tumblr.com/post/123529889029/thinking-about-oikawa-overworking-himself-is<br/>Twitter: https://twitter.com/rfarrowster#_=_</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi leaned his head against the windowpane, looking out of the bus. The sky had started to weep delicate tears over the town and the atmosphere had welcomed the grey, foreboding clouds with open arms. Frazzled little water droplets zig-zagged this way and that, streaking down the window. Iwaizumi could feel the <em> whoosh </em>of the ginormous streams of water being pushed out from under the bush every time it turned a corner. He had his eyes closed at this point, but he could sense the route and knew his stop was approaching. With a sigh, he reached up and gave a quick pull on the string above his seat to alert the bus drive. He stood up, slung his backpack around his shoulders, and gave a small wave to the driver in thanks as he exited back onto the street. </p><p>Iwaizumi rounded the corner to the right, walked a few paces, then came face to face with the entrance to his apartment. It was a rather quaint looking old red and brown brick building. Gray crown molding lined the top and around the corners, complete with a pair of tall green double doors. It was one of those old, simple, Victorian-era houses that had been refurbished into a small apartment complex sometime in the 80’s, more rooms added onto the back of the building later on. He didn’t particularly like the place, but he had no reason to dislike it either. They had chosen this place to live because his roommate liked the feel of it, it was close enough to school, and the rent was cheap. Iwaizumi didn’t mind either way. As long as he got to live with the person he wanted. And he did. That was all that really mattered in the grand scheme of things. </p><p>He opened one of the tall doors and wiped his feet on the tough floor mat, letting the front door swing closed behind him. With a yawn, he tramped up the carpeted stairs. It had been a long day. Sometimes the days were so busy and event-filled, that the final exhausting part was just walking up the two floors to the apartment. They lived on the third floor. Iwaizumi lazily twirled his keys in his hands before he unlocked their door to their home. </p><p>The first thing he noticed was that the curtains were drawn. He took a long look at the living room before him. Though everything was cast in melancholy shades of grey and blue, it still felt oddly cozy. Fun, posters hung on the walls, with a few poetic pencil drawings of nature mixed in. Knick-knacks, collectibles, coasters, and goofy pictures of their friends were arranged just-so in little clumps, all around the table, nightstands, and in the bar opening of the kitchen. There were a few candles tucked away in convenient places, such as on the dining table, near the window, and coffee table. Iwaizumi looked around to the sofa side of the room, at the comfy pillows and throw blankets gathered and draped here and there. Finally his eyes rested back on the main thing that had caught his eye when he first walked in. </p><p>It was the coffee table. And the man who was currently draped over it, one arm tucked in his lap which was covered in a jade green velvet blanket, the other resting on the table, pencil balanced loosely between his thin fingers. Iwaizumi spotted a Seijoh mug in the corner. It was balanced on top of a pile of books and papers, whatever tea in it most likely gone cold. A mop of wispy, chestnut brown hair was splayed on the thick oak surface of the table, some of the strands covering the edges of the MacBook that was open before him. Iwaizumi knelt down closer to his roommate. Though he couldn’t see his entire face, he could see his pale cheek resting on the table, conveniently highlighted by the soft light coming through from the crack in the curtain. The man’s thin, but rosy lips were slightly parted. His long, shallow breaths seemed to fill the air of the otherwise silent room. </p><p>Iwaizumi had taken off his backpack by now and rested his head in his palm, wanting to savor this moment for as long as he could. He reached over with his other hand and gently brushed the hair out of the other man’s eyes. </p><p>In the cool darkness of the room, Oikawa Tooru still managed to look effortlessly poetic. Hajime had only seen Oikawa sleep peacefully a handful of times. There was something very reverent and beautiful in seeing a person you care about sleep. Oikawa’s face, usually lively and animated, was now washed away, showing an untroubled serenity that Iwaizumi wished with all his might that he could keep in consciousness. If he didn’t know any better, he might have thought he had walked in on an angel sleeping on the coffee table. </p><p>But he knew Oikawa better than that. He’d seen the many faces of his roommate and best friend throughout their years together. Some were happy, exuberant, cheerful. Other times it was sad, or angry. Sometimes it was disgust. But most days, Oikawa chose to wear a thin veil of piercing eyes, and a narrow smirk. And most days, once he and Oikawa got to talking, that smirk would slowly expand into a perfect crooked smile. He was never quite sure of what expression Oikawa would paint on his face on certain days. Regardless, he wouldn’t have him any other way.</p><p>The one thing he was pretty sure of was that Oikawa would definitely <em> not </em>forgive him if he didn’t get woken up soon. Still, Iwaizumi gave it a few more seconds, trying to commit the absolutely adorable sight before him to memory. He didn’t get a lot of moments like these. </p><p>Finally, with a small sigh, he set about to his task. </p><p>“Wake up, handsome.”</p><p> He gently nudged his roommate’s shoulder until the other man slowly woke up. Oikawa slowly opened his eyes, then lifted his cheek off the table and turned his bleary brown eyes to gaze at Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Oh, Iwa-chan,” came a soft mumble, “Thanks for waking me.”</p><p>The other male gave him a knowing wink, helping Oikawa get up from his tangle of blankets, guiding him back to the couch. “So what was boring you so much you decided to take a nap? Homework going okay?”</p><p>“Uh, sure… guess I must be more tired than I thought.” Oikawa sat back on the couch in a daze. </p><p>Iwaizumi gave him a quick kiss on the head, then strolled over to the fridge for a snack. He was in the process of grabbing an apple and a jar of peanut butter when he looked back over towards the living living room. </p><p>Oikawa rubbed his tired eyes with his thumb and forefinger, looking very much like he was due for a migraine. His lanky frame was leaned all the way over and he was looking down sullenly at the ground. </p><p>Iwaizumi decided that it was probably a good idea to keep him company for a bit. The man looked dead on his feet. The spiky haired male set his plate of food down on the coffee table, then took his usual spot next to Oikawa on the couch. </p><p>He glanced over at his roommate. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked. </p><p>Oikawa gave him his best attempt at a smile, but Iwaizumi wasn’t an idiot. He could still see the familiar scrunch of his forehead and the darkness in his usually magnetizing gaze. </p><p>Still, he knew that Oikawa’s someone who needed a bit of time to gather up his courage before he starts unpacking his emotions, even with his best friend. So he started in on his snack. It’s a few more moments and he’s about to turn and make some small talk, ask Oikawa how his classes were that day, when he’s wrenched out of his current thoughts by the sound of sniffles. </p><p>He snapped his head to look at Oikawa and he sees the beginning of the waterworks right before they’re about to happen.</p><p>“No, Iwa-chan, everything’s <em> not </em>okay.” Oikawa sobbed out, as Iwaizumi instantly enveloped him in a tight hug. </p><p>“Oh honey-” Hajime hugged him tighter, cooing in his ear, “-why didn’t you just say that in the first place?”</p><p>“I don’t knoww,” Oikawa cries out, “I just <em> hate </em>when I get like this.”</p><p>The sobbing continued for a few minutes, and Iwaizumi just keeps hugging him, rubbing circles on his back, telling him it’s okay, even though he knows that won’t really fix things. He doesn’t really know what else to do, except try and get his partner to talk.</p><p>Finally, the crying has subsided, and Iwaizumi gently kisses Oikawa’s tear-stained cheek. </p><p>“What’s going on, baby?” he asked</p><p>Oikawa let out a couple more sniffles. “It’s just….everything. My coworkers were awful to me this morning, my math classes keep getting harder and I think-” he almost starts crying again at this point- “I think I’m starting to get love handlessss.”</p><p>Iwaizumi was almost tempted to snort at that last comment, but somehow he holds it in. Definitely not the time or place. </p><p>He gently let go of Oikawa after he made sure he was okay on hugs. “Alright, well let’s talk about each thing, here,” he said, picking up another throw blanket, wrapping it around Oikawa’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “First of all, pick up your shirt, let me see those abs.”</p><p>Oikawa rolled his eyes, but quickly lifted up the bottom of his shirt, showing Iwaizumi what he already knew to be there. A pair of lean, but toned abs greeted him. He’s also tempted to flirt with his partner and start running his hands down them but somehow, he resists yet again. </p><p>Instead, his eyes flitted between Oikawa’s abs and the worried expression still resting on his best friend’s face. He shook his head and gave him a quick thumbs up.</p><p>“Nope, no love handles here. I think you’re gonna be okay.”</p><p>Oikawa closed his eyes and let out a relieved huff of breath he apparently had been holding.</p><p>Iwaizumi squinted back at him. “Babe, remind me later, we <em> really </em>need to work on body confidence issues.”</p><p>Oikawa let out an impatient sigh, but nodded anyways. </p><p>“So tell me about work and your shitty math homework.” </p><p>Oikawa nodded, and for the next 15 minutes, ranted to Iwaizumi about his day and his most current problems. During that time, Iwaizumi wiped his tears away and took each of Oikawa’s hands in his own, massaging them as he listened and helped his partner find solutions to his problems. He and Oikawa had an unspoken policy that they would always listen to each other’s rants and give as much time as needed to figure out what the real issues were. Like most roommates, this usually ended in good results, provided they actually try to work on solving said issue. </p><p>Iwaizumi smiled to himself as Oikawa talked on. It was no secret that he had the quieter personality in the relationship. He loved being Oikawa’s rock. Though it was a full time job most days, he absolutely wouldn't trade it for anything. It had always been like that, long before they had gotten together senior year of high school. Every cut and bruise Oikawa had got, Iwaizumi had always been there to wipe the tears from his best friend’s eyes, and patch him up. And he would continue to do so, until his dying breath. It was just...how it was always meant to be. </p><p>By the time Oikawa and Iwaizumi had talked things through and figured out a game plan for the next day, Oikawa was almost back to his usual cheerful self. </p><p>The chestnut-haired male stared back at him through glassy eyes. “How do you do it, Hajime?”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s stomach did a tiny backflip at the use of his first name. He turned back to his partner.</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>Oikawa had his head in the palm of one hand, gazing lovingly at the other male. “How are you always so strong?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Magical gift I guess?” he drawled back, with a bit of light sarcarsm. </p><p>“It’s just-” Oikawa had his knees pulled up to his chin, reminding Iwaizumi of their old childhood days “-some days everything feels so utterly difficult. And I make mistakes. Sometimes I just feel so weak and-”</p><p>Hajime decided to shut this down before Oikawa started spiraling into his troubled thoughts again.</p><p>“You’re not weak, you’re tired. There’s a huge difference.”</p><p>He crawled over to Oikawa on the couch, hovering inches over the man’s pouty lips. “It’s okay to be tired, baby. But just know, you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. And no stupid coworkers or exam is gonna change that.”</p><p>Oikawa looked like he was about to contest that statement, but he considered it, and eventually gave Iwaizumi the cutest crooked smile he’d seen yet. </p><p>“Get over here, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>And with that, Iwaizumi made sure the only thoughts left in Oikawa’s brain were <em> very </em>positive ones. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Thanks for reading, and as always, leave me a kudos or comment if ya like, and if ya don't like...then that's fine too lmao I mostly wrote this to cheer myself up lol. </p><p>It'd be fun to write more cute one shots in the near future this year, hopefully I can make that happen.</p><p>I have a tumblr, it's here: https://elo-kodon.tumblr.com/<br/>Feel free to drop me a line, I don't bite :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>